Cult of Ug-Qualtoth
"It's been 50 years now since that scout came back from the Capital Wasteland with disturbing reports of the unspeakable evil that has claimed the Dunwich building as its permanent residence. In her reports she stated that within the depths of the building there was an unholy presence of pure and genuine evil; a force so strong and corrupted that she could barely remain within the area for longer than one single night. She also said that this darkness she felt wasn't something new. But that it was a resurfaced evil since ancient times, perhaps even long before the Great War. Not dead, only dreaming... and now it dreams no longer..."' - excerpts from Overseer Minerva Ridgemont's archives. The '''Cult of Ug-Qualtoth is a mysterious, enigmatic and secretive faction of fanatics who worship the deity known as Ug-Qualtoth. They have been known to abduct Wastelanders of all kinds and to bring them to their altars in order to sacrifice them to their dark god. History No documented history of the cult's origins exists, though articles of its activity has resurfaced multiple times in scavenged newspapers from before the Great War, indicating that it is at least older than 200-300 years. Some articles even speculated that high-ranking members of the government were involved. It retained its active status even as the bombs fell, surviving through members that weren't affected by the holocaust by infiltrating vaults, hideouts or otherwise. Its current status spans activities documented all over the Wasteland, especially on the east coast, with reports of undercover members hiding in civilized and thriving communities and passing themselves off as normal and well-behaved citizens and Wastelanders. Interests Followers of the cult share the belief that the world and all its creatures were created by an extra-dimensional entity known as Ug-Qualtoth and is thus the deity's property by right. At some point in the early chapters of undocumented human history; ancient and powerful magicians overthrew the dark god's reign and cast it out into the void surrounding the world. This to make sure that the Earth would belong to mankind and mankind only. Ever since then, Ug-Qualtoth has constantly been trying to reclaim what it once owned and that it will have its vengeance upon its creations, even if mankind has long since forgotten about their unknowing treachery. Members of the cult believe that Ug-Qualtoth will eventually succeed and punish mankind, but that it will spare and reward those who aid it in its quest to reclaim the Earth with eternal life and a share of its divine powers. To appease their dark god and to quicken its arrival, members of the Cult of Ug-Qualtoth has been known to abduct Wastelanders; men, women and children alike to sacrifice them upon their altars in a most gruesome fashion to satiate Ug-Qualtoth's unquenchable thirst for blood. This has resulted in many ghost stories about the cult being told among Wastelanders at night. There are vague theories and speculations that suggests that the Great War might have been caused by undercover agents of the cult who infiltrated both sides of the war, thus resulting in the nuclear holocaust that almost decimated all of mankind. This is believed to have been done in order to weaken humanity and to prepare for Ug-Qualtoth's long-awaited return to Earth. Whether this is true or not hasn't been confirmed by captured cult members nor their freed prisoners. Locations The cult's activities can be located centered around the east coast of the Wasteland. Dunwich Borers in the Commonwealth has been confirmed as a hideout for the cult's members, and many cruel sacrifices have taken place there during the centuries. The cult has a dedicated site in the governor's residence in Arkend. For some reason or another the cult also seems to be active in and around the area nearby the Parsons State Insane Asylum, located in the Commonwealth. So far, no explanation for this has been given. Another infamous location is the Dunwich office building in the Capital Wasteland. Noted specifically as a place of interest because of the mystical and ancient ruins which the building was constructed upon. Not to mention the surrealistic obelisk, located in its depths, that seem to depict the deity him/herself. Whoever constructed the ruins and the obelisk, and from what material, remains unknown. In the swamps of Maryland, in the area known as Point Lookout, there has been confirmed reports of cult activity. Especially in the vicinity of Blackhall Manor and the swampfolk Ritual Site. Category:Eldritch Wastes Category:Factions